Ancestral Issues
by Joshabi
Summary: There's a lot from the time of Discord that isn't quite clear, and no-one's sure of their ancestors from before then. Only that the Princesses turned up then and that the Elements of Harmony always come from the same six bloodlines...
1. Prologue: Stone to Dust

Ancestral Issues  
Prologue: Stone to Dust

This is my first pure-pony story. Should be fun, though the story... Eh, there are more original ones.

I only own Marx, Quiche, Stonehoof and the storyline. Nothing else. That's the only disclaimer you're getting.

* * *

"Good morning Discord."

The Draconequus looked around for the source of the familiar voice.  
"Master Marx! You're here!"

"Of course I'm here Discord, we're always here."

"Hey Little D!"

"Discord."

Discord beamed at the sound of the two other voices.  
"Mistress Quiche! Mistress Stonehoof! All three of you!"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we come and see you?"

"Although today a more pressing matter presents itself."  
The first voice, that of Marx, began talking again.  
"It's about your failure earlier this year."

"My... failure? But I did as I was told!"

"No, you did not."  
Anger entered the voice, and Discord cowered from it.  
"You ignored our prisons in favour of fun. You ignored Celestia. You gave those six peasants the very things they needed to imprison you again. And keep us sealed away. You could have destroyed them."

"I tried! I could not destroy them with all my powers! All my strength! Nature itself moved them back towards their bearers! I did what I could!"  
Discord looked around in desperation, hoping that one of the other voices would help him. The second, Quice's voice, started talking, sounding incredibly malevolent this time.

"We made you to be a strong foe to the False Ponies. We created you to be unbeatable. And you can't even beat six normal ponies. What kind of pathetic idiots do you think we are to let that sort of thing go unpunished?"

"They aren't just any ponies! They're descended from YOUR ancestors too!" Discord wailed. The voices were silent for a few minutes. Discord knew better than to speak.

The first voice finally spoke up. "Our own kin?"

"Yes! I was powerless!"

"Well then," The third voice finally spoke again, "I guess there is only one thing we can do now."

Three ponies, one of each species, appeared out of the dark. The pegasus and the earth pony drew their swords, while the unicorn created a bolt of magic. The unicorn grinned.  
"From stone to dust Discord. Stone to dust."

In the middle of the night, in the Canterlot vaults, the now locked-away statue of Discord crumbled into dust as though it had never existed. No-one noticed.

The six Elements of Harmony dreamed of the past and of peace. But not at the same time.


	2. Dreams of a Unicorn

Ancestral Issues  
Chapter 1: Dreams of a Unicorn

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's Research Journal – 31/5/1563

As of 23/5/1563, I have been suffering from a repeating dream (See original entry for full details). I have finally managed to find a reference to the pony most prominently featured in said dream. He is unmentioned past the year 496, and the mention of him I found is of a 'dark blue unicorn, who could craft words and pictures into the very air with but a thought' (See Appendix 308.7). With the resources in the library exhausted, I have arranged for the use of the Canterlot Archives, which should have records dating further back than my humble home.

"Hey, Twilight, do you have a copy of 'Shields and Banners: Heraldry of the Pegasi'?"  
Twilight looked up from her packing to see Rainbow Dash hovering outside her window.

"Actually, I don't know, I've never needed it. Why?"

"I wanted to look something up, but I don't have that book at home. All my non-fiction stuff kinda got booted out in favour of technique journals and those awesome adventure novels you guys keep getting me."

Twilight shrugged and began going through her cupboard again.  
**"SPIIIIIIIIIIIKE!"**

"**YEAH?"**

"**DO WE HAVE A COPY OF 'SHIELDS AND BANNERS: HERALDRY OF THE PEGASI'?"**

"**I THINK SO. WHY?"**

"**CAN YOU GET IT FOR ME AND BRING IT UP HERE?"**

"**SURE!"**

Turning back to Rainbow Dash for a second, Twilight smiled. "Shouldn't be too... Are you OK?"

Smiling weakly, Rainbow Dash nodded. **"I JUST CAN'T QUITE** HEAR PROPERLY AT the mom- That's better."

"Too loud?"

"Just a little." Rainbow Dash nodded. "Can I come in?"

"Oh! Sure! Don't close the window after you."

Rainbow Dash flew in, and took a seat on one of the few bare surfaces in the room. "So... What's all the mess about?"

Books were thrown in piles all over the room. Balls of parchment with frantic scribbles were chucking to one side, and next to Twilight was a pair of saddlebags that had been filled to bursting with parchment, quills and ink. Twilight looked around.

"You think it's a bit too messy?"

"Eh, maybe. It's a bit much for Rarity but it's not like I've not seen worse. At least it's in piles."

"True. Actually, it's a bit funny you came to me about history, because that's sort of what I'm looking into."

"Uhuh."

"You see, recently Rarity and I have been having the same dream – we only mentioned it by chance – so since my house is a library I decided to look into it."

"What was it about?" Rainbow Dash leant forward a bit.

"It's a bit odd... Wars against energy, a beast from the void, and then when it clears there are three figures. One of them, a unicorn, is at least in colour, but other than that we don't get anything. And then we wake up."

"Are you sure it's a unicorn?"

"Yes, wh-" Twilight stopped. "You too?"

"Yeah, except there's a Pegasus at the end standing underneath a banner. Don't know if Fluttershy had that one or not." Rainbow shrugged. "Haven't asked."

Twilight paused for a few seconds. "Could you go ask her while you're waiting for Spike?"

"Sure!"  
Rainbow Dash zipped off. A few minutes later she came back, panting slightly.  
"She had. Same as me, same Pegasus, same banner." The weathermare happily flopped down onto a pile of clothes. "I need a snack."

"Have some ice cream, we've got a tub or two in the freezer and once you've done that can you ask Applejack if she's been having funny dreams about an Earth Pony?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. A few minutes later, Spike brought a huge book up to Twilight.

"Here you go. Uh, why do you want it?"

"I'll explain when Rainbow Dash gets back." Twilight told him, pulling the book out of his claws. "She wasn't downstairs was she?"

"Don't you have any trust in me?"  
Rainbow Dash clambered through the window and burped.  
"Man that was a good lunch. Yeah, AJ had a dream like you said, Earth Pony all done up in fancy duds. Looked like something out of the pageant."

"Oh dear, this can't be good."  
Twilight began slammed open the book on the index page and began checking the dates.

"What? What's going on?"

Spike and Rainbow Dash both run over and looked over Twilight's shoulder, getting a glimpse of the tail end of the index before the book was slammed shut again.  
"The dreams must all be related. I'd wager that Pinkie's having the same dream as AJ, if a bit more random."

"Related how?"

"I don't know. Rainbow Dash, can you arrange time off for the next week?"

"Already booked it. Naps and hay fries all the way." Rainbow Dash said proudly, "Do you need my help?"

"If we're going to find any more out about the three ponies we're all seeing, then we're all going to need to head to Canterlot. Well, you me and possibly Pinkie Pie." Twilight looked around at Rainbow. "Because despite everything she's got a knack to find what we're after. Rainbow Dash, if you go and ask her about the dream and getting time off, then we can decide if AJ is definitely going to be a better choice. Spike, take down a letter;" Rainbow Dash saluted and jumped out of the open window, as Spike grabbed a quill, ink and parchment from one of the saddlebags.  
"Dear Princess Celestia, although I had originally planned to come to Canterlot on my6 own, a recent turn of events has meant that two of my friends will need to come with me. Can you arrange for extra food and accommodation as appropriate? Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. And send it."

With a puff of flame, the roll of parchment vanished. Spike looked up at the pony he considered his sister.  
"Is this going to be bad Twilight?"

"I wish I knew Spike. I really wish I knew."

* * *

Damn this chapter is short. Oh well, Canterlot ho for those three. Meanwhile, curious dreams, worrying children, and Pinkie Pie. Who knows what could happen.


	3. Book Wise

Ancestral Issues  
Chapter 2: Book Wise

* * *

"So why are we going to Canterlot Twi? Is it a secret? Oh, do we get to be spies, because that'd be AWESOME!"  
Pinkie Pie began striking poses, pushing Twilight around a bit.  
"I'd be, oh oh! Agent duble-oh seven! Pie! Pinkie Pie! Licence to kil!"

"Pinkie, two things."

"Yes Twilight?"

"One, we aren't going to be spies. Two, will you PLEASE STOP PUSHING ME AROUND WHILE WE'RE ON A CHARIOT!"  
The chariot bumped suddenly, throwing Twilight up into the air for a second.  
"AND STOP MAKING ME SHOUT BECAUSE IT'S ANNOYING THE GUARDS!"  
*Thud!*  
"Please."

"Okie Dokie Loki!"  
Pinkie Pie zipped around to look over the back of the chariot.  
"So why are we going?"

"We already told you Pinkie."  
Rainbow Dash sighed and touched down on the edge to that she could talk a bit more easily.  
"The dream. We need to look into the ponies from the dreams, it could be very important."

"Don't be silly!"

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight yelled.

"Shhh! Don't shout or you'll annoy the guards!"  
Twilight gave Pinkie a blank look.  
"Anyway, if the pony turns up in our dreams, why don't you just ask them about what's going on?"

"I-" Twilight looked at Pinkie curiously. "How did you come up with that?"

"Well I spoke to my one."

Twilight sat back on her haunches and though for a few minutes, eventually making a decision. "Yes, but we don't know if they'll lie or not."

"Oooh! I didn't think of that!" Pinkie Pie settled down. "So why are we going to Canterlot?"

"To look them up."

"Why? Are they that important?"

"Well, my one was dressed in traditional guard mail, and had the markings of someone important," Rainbow Dash answered smugly, "Probably a general."

"I'm impressed Rainbow," Twilight voiced in a surprised tone, "I always thought that you hated history."

"Well why'd ya think I hated it?" The weatherpony replied. "What about yours Twilight?"

"I didn't get that much." Twilight confessed. "Unicorn, male, deep blue coat. Any other details were obscured. Including Cutie Mark."

"Oh! Mine too! But her name is Chancellor Quiche Puddinghead and her coat is the yellow of fresh egg-yolk and her favourite food is chocolate cake and she was thirty five years three months and eleven days old when she reached her current situation and her social security number is-"

"Pinkie, we get it." Twilight sighed. "What's a social security number anyway?"

"I don't know, but it sounds really neat! Hey, maybe the libraries at Canterlot will know! You know where that sort of stuff is, right Twilight? Hey, now we're here, you can look! "

Indeed they were.  
The tall spires of Canterlot passed by their heads as they flew between the buildings. The various wings of the grand library flashed by, domes gleaming. One half gleamed with the bright gold of the sun, while the other now bore the dark blue of the night, speckled with the white of stars. From one of the golden towers, Twilight caught a glimpse of Princess Celestia and Luna chatting, before they disappeared around a tower and the group landed. A small unit of guards saluted as the three elements of harmony landed, but before they could do much more than step forward all three had dashed off (or bounced) towards the library, leaving the guards in the dust.

* * *

"Level five, section three, aisle fourteen, 'Pre-Discord history'."  
Twilight looked around for the area.  
"Should be around there."

"So... How do we know where anything is?" Raibow asked tentatively.

"You mean you don't know?" The librarian was genuinely surprised.

"Uh, well I don't know how you find your way around, but I couldn't find the toilets in here."

Pinkie looked up in wonder.  
"It's all so BIG."

"Oh this isn't that big. We only cover twelve centuries of history and have some of the rarer or more generalised texts on most topics. We don't cover Necromancy, or at least, not for the public," Twilight shuddered, "Not pretty, but we do have a vast number of fiction books too."

"What qualifies as rare and vast?" Rainbow asked, gaping at the apparent numbers.

"Um... Less than... a thousand copies?" Twilight replied sheepishly. "And more than three thousand?"

"So... Are there any books you're missing here?"

"Celestia's private diary?" Twlight shrugged. "Maybe her current one?"

"No wonder we need a week..." Rainbow sighed.

The group trotted around a corner. Twilight looked up at one of the books, squinting. "I think this is it. Dewy D number One-Six-Eight-Nine."  
The shelving extended up to the vaulted ceiling, and along for what looked to be hours. Twilight checked the book next to the first one.  
"Yep, just make sure you replace the books where they came from."

Rainbow flew down to the next break in the shelving, then up to the top. She came down a few seconds later.  
"There's tonnes of books. How do we know what to look for?"

Twilight shrugged. "Start with the military?"

* * *

A few hours later, Rainbow poked Pinkie Pie in the back.  
"Well Pinkie? You got anything?"

"I found a book on baking! It's got Traditional Canterlot Cake and Pegasus Donuts and-"

"Right, so no. Do you know about Twilight?"

"Here!"  
A few shelves up, Twilight stopped climbing to wave a shelf of books in her friends faces.  
"I think this should cover your Pegasus general Rainbow, I need to head back up to find some stuff on my unicorn; can you hold these for me?"  
Rainbow hit the ground with a thud. Pinkie Pie bounced down and picked one tome off of her friend's head.

"Hey! Generals of Canterlot and Cloudsdale, turn of the fifth century edition! Neat-o! Here! You read mine!"

The cooking book fell open on Rainbow Dashes face. She plucked it off.  
"Quiche? You gave me the page on quiche?"

"Oh, yummy! I love quiche! Hey, maybe it's the recipe that Chancellor Quiche invented!"  
Tossing her other book aside, Pinkie yanked the book from Rainbow again. The military book fell open on a set of banners.  
"Know that, know that, know that, oh! Hey, Twilight! What's a Rowthreeceefour?"  
There was a muffled shout from the higher levels.  
**"I SAID, 'WHAT'S A ROWTHREECEEFOUR?'"**

A pop, and Rainbow was forced back down onto the floor by Twilight. "Come again?"

"**I SAI-"**

Twilight shoved her hoof into the earth ponies mouth. "Indoor voice Pinkie."

"Ah sched, whutsch a wow-free-schee-four?"

"Sounds like a reference number. Where did you find it?"

"Heer!"  
Pinkie Pie shoved the book at Twilight.  
"Itsch a fonny engredient."

Taking her hoof out of her friends mouth, Twilight scanned down the list. Looking up at the shelving again, she squinted.  
"Sound's like it'd be right-"  
With a pop, she disappeared into the heights. There was an expectant pause, with Rainbow finally digging herself out of the pile of books and looking up.

"So... What happens now?" The weatherpony asked. Pinkie Pie gasped.

"Twitchy Tail!"

Both ponies dived out of the way as a scream came from above. A huge tome came thudding down where Pinkie had been standing, making the floor shudder. A purple dot appeared from the top, screaming as it went.  
"Twilight!"

Zipping up, Rainbow leapt between a group of falling books, reaching out and grabbing her friend. Inverting herself, the flyer beat her wings to slow down and avoid the incoming floor. Gasping, her passenger set off a spell to further slow them down, and when they finally reached the ground, they hit a pile of pillows that nicely reduced the impact. Pinkie breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Phew! I knew I'd need pillows today but I didn't know why and it's a good thing I brought that many because otherwise you might have gotten hurt and that could have impacted your flying."

"I'm not sure where you got them from or how you knew, but I'm glad you had them." Twilight gasped, rolling off her friend. "How did you know?"

"Pinkie Sense."

"And you kept them..."

"In my mane!"  
Reaching into her mane, the Earth Pony pulled out multiple pillows, spare diapers, a bottle of milk, three cupcakes (One bitten), a crowbar, medikit, and finally a bunch of leaflets on DIY work.  
"See!"

Shaking her head as she stood up, Rainbow pulled her unicorn friend onto her feet. "What happened to make you lose balance like that?"

Shaking slightly, Twilight looked around for the book. "This is going to sound crazy, but...  
"There's a pony in that book!"


End file.
